iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Joffery Dayne
Biography Born the firstborn son of Ser Archibald Dayne and Lady Elia Ladybright in 360 AC, Joffery Dayne possessed all the historical looks of House Dayne. Silver hair, purple eyes, the ability to kill a man at a moment's notice. His training started off young, with Ser Damon Sand, his uncle Arthur, and his father's training in the courtyard, he quickly wished to become Sword of the Morning, taking up two-handed swords to prepare him for the role. He became an expert duelist, besting everyone in High Hermitage by the age of six and ten when he was knighted by his father. He left to go and fight in Essos for a time, where he fought with a small sellsword band that ran protection for trade convoys going from Pentos to Norvos to Qohor. Such work was not easy and surviving became part of everyday life. Joff shudders at the thought of drinking his own piss to this very day. Returning to Dorne in 383 AC at the behest of his father, who wished for his son to marry. Ser Archibald had arranged a marriage with the Selmy's to marry one of their daughters, of the name Shireen. Joffery returned and married her, and dutifully put a baby in her. Their firstborn was a boy, whom they named Edric. Three more children would follow. The twins: Ysilla and Sarella. And his youngest: Tremond. He would compete in a few tourneys here and there, fighting the melees, though never winning. The Third Targaryen Rebellion would see the Daynes and the Jordaynes charge out of Dorne and assist the Reachmen in stopping the advance of Maekar Targaryen. Ser Archibald was killed in the fighting and Joffery took command of the troops, sabotaging Maekar's rear as they fled back to Tumbleton, before brutally sacking it. Following the end of the war, Joffery returned to High Hermitage to assume his role as Knight. In 393, he answered the summons of House Dayne to put down the Sand King, though Joffery is surprised that it is not Lord Duncan leading the men, it is the young Sword of the Morning.A boy who won the coveted title of Sword of the Morning at the age of sixteen for winning a bunch of tourneys. Joffery contained his disgust and fought alongside his bannermen, watching as the Sword of the Morning killed the hulking man. He sustained a massive cut to his face, nearly blinding him, but leaving him with a massive scar, as he cut his way through Vaith. To the duel of Vaeron and Justyn, he was impressed. But not much else. The Knight of High Hermitage keeps to himself, though he is not without friends. Or lovers. Though there are many rumored bastards to be fathered by the man, none have been acknowledged. He now waits in King's Landing for the return trip from the Great Council after a rather....indecisive Council. Recent Events ~ NPCs Castellan of High Hermitage- Ser Olyvar Dayne Master-at-Arms- Ser Arthur Dayne Maester- Lucas Captain of the Guard- Ser Dickon Sand Category:High Hermitage Category:House Dayne Category:Dayne Category:Knight Category:Dornish Category:Stony Dornish Category:Dorne